I'll Protect You, Even When You Don't Want Me To
by Hedgehogs5428
Summary: Takes place at the beginning of season 3! Everyone arrives at Anubis House for the beginning of a new year, but Patricia comes back with a new boyfriend, Brody Evans! Eddie's not too happy about this and soon begins to suspect he's with Patricia for all the wrong reasons, is he right? Not a great summary, but give it a try? Nina is in this, KT is not! *Two-Shot*
1. Chapter 1

Patricia POV

I'm extremely nervous. Today is our first day back to Anubis house, summer break has officially ended. But that's not really why I'm nervous.

I visited Eddie in America the first week of July. Originally, I was supposed to stay for 3 weeks, but then I broke up with him. Everything was just moving so fast and I knew it was only a matter of time before he got bored with me so I ended it a week after I arrived, then I packed my stuff and flew back home the next day.

That's when Brody came into the picture. I met Brody Evans at one of Piper's concerts towards the end of July and he asked me out, I agreed, desperate to get over Eddie. The date went well and we've been together ever since. He's pretty good looking, if I do say so myself. Jet black hair, blue eyes, well built, taller than me, but not tall quite as tall as Eddie...

Anyways, after Brody realized I didn't go to school with Piper and him, he insisted on applying to my school because he simply couldn't imagine not being with me for so long and what do you know, he got in. Then he wanted to stay in Anubis house with me. It didn't take much more than a quick visit to the school and Brody flashing the young girl who worked the front desk his award winning smile. So he's now rooming with Jerome and Alfie.

So here I am, getting out of the cab in front of Anubis house while Brody gets our suitcases from the driver.

"So this is it babe, let the adventure begin." He kisses me and wraps his arms around me.

"Yeah, lets go." I try to sound enthusiastic as we walk inside.

"Patricia!" I hear several voices yell in delight.

"Hey!" I yell back cheerfully, accepting hugs from everyone.

"Um, who's that?" Amber asks me curiously as she backs away from our hug, pointing at Brody.

"I'm Brody Evans, Patricia's boyfriend and the newest resident of Anubis house." He smiles, kissing me again.

I look over at everyone to try and catch their reactions. Everyone mostly looks shocked, I notice Nina hasn't arrived yet which means Eddie hasn't either, thank god.

"Patricia, can I have a word with you?" Joy asks.

"Yeah, sure." I answer, following her into the kitchen.

"What happened to Eddie?" She demands.

"Yeah, and why didn't you tell any of us about your boyfriend?" Mara follows us, sounding a bit hurt.

"I didn't want to say anything until I knew it was serious. He just got his acceptance letter a week or two ago and then he got into Anubis house." I explain.

"Does Eddie know about this?" Amber walks into the kitchen to join the interrogation.

"No." I sigh.

"Nina!" I hear Fabian yell in delight.

"Gee, thanks for welcoming me." I hear an all too familiar sarcastic American accent say.

"Oh no." I groan, bolting back to the common room, not wanting Brody to introduce himself to Eddie.

I stop in my tracks as I see Eddie, his blonde hair is darker than I had last seen it. Somehow he looked even better than I'd remembered him.

"Patricia." He offers a small, awkward smile.

"Eddie." I return.

"Finally! I was getting lonely without you." Brody smiles.

"Who's this?" Nina asks confused.

"This is Brody." I introduce, internally groaning before adding, "My boyfriend."

"Oh." Nina looks stunned for a moment before shaking it off, "Well, welcome to the family!" She laughs.

"Thanks." He says, "Uh, who are Alfie and Jerome? I'm supposed to be rooming with them."

I don't listen to whoever answers his question, right now I'm solely focused on Eddie's reaction to my revelation. He just keeps staring at Brody, looking hurt and confused. If I didn't know any better I would say he looked a bit jealous, but why would he be? He's over me, he has to be.

"Patricia?" Brody asks.

"What?" I ask, still slightly dazed.

"I just asked where your room was so I could take your suitcases for you."

"Oh, yeah. Follow me." I say, walking towards the stairs.

Eddie POV

I was seeing red, I was absolutely beyond furious. Who was this Brody guy? Who does he think he is just waltzing in here like that? Is he why Patricia broke up with me? No, don't be stupid Eddie. But I had already decided one thing, I hated this guy. He just stares at Patricia like she's a piece of meat!

I march into my room and immediately stop in my tracks when I notice a third bed. No, he said he was rooming with Alfie and Jerome. There is no way that thing is sharing a room with-

"Ah, there it is! The office must have messed up and put my bed in here. I guess I'm rooming with you now, you don't mind right?" I hear his voice.

"Actually I do." I respond.

"What?" He laughs as if I was being ridiculous.

"I'm not rooming with you." I say angrily.

"What's going on?" Patricia asks, coming into the room.

"What is with this guy? He says I can't room with him." Brody says.

"That's Eddie." She says blankly, realizing what was happening.

"Look, there's something you should know." She turns to Brody, looking hesitantly at me.

"Uh huh." He crosses his arms.

"Eddie's my ex-boyfriend, we broke up a few weeks before I met you." She says.

"Uh huh." He nods, taking it all in. Then he pauses for a moment before saying, "Can you wait outside for me babe?" Babe? Really? Pig, I internally scoff.

She gives a small nod before glancing over at me and walks out, shutting the door behind her.

"Okay, I don't know what your problem is and frankly I don't care. But whatever it is, get it fixed quick because Patricia is _mine _now, and it's going to stay that way. Got it?" He says.

"You know what I can't figure out, why she's dating you. It doesn't make any sense, you're just a pig. You don't care about Patricia, you just want to flaunt her around like some trophy. Well guess what, she'll realize it soon. And when she does, there won't be a single reason why I shouldn't kick your ass." I say.

"Really? Well until then, you should get used to this." He scoffs, opening the door to a waiting Patricia.

"Now have you-" She began before Brody planted a kiss on her lips.

I clench my fists and my jaw goes stiff. He's just doing this to egg me on, don't let him do this. I slam the door, leaving them to it.

* * *

Patricia POV

"What do you think?" I ask Joy.

"Wow. You look amazing!" Joy says stunned.

I smile at her reaction to my outfit. **(Her outfit is the cover of the story)** The school is throwing a party in celebration of being back which meant we had to dress up. I was wearing a white tank top underneath a jean jacket and black leggings with a new white hat and earrings.

"Thanks."

"I'm sure Brody will like it, although he seems to like you in everything." Joy scoffs.

"What does that mean?"

"It means he's always kissing you and staring at you like he wants to just throw you on a bed, if you know what I mean." She raises an eyebrow suggestively.

"Joy!" I yell disgusted.

"It's true! We're all thinking it!" She defends.

"Who's we?" I ask.

"Amber, Mara, Nina, Alfie, Jerome, me, even Fabian admitted it!" She lists.

"So while Brody and I are downstairs eating, you're all gossiping about us? Thanks." I roll my eyes.

"Trish, you know we're just trying to-"

"Trying to what? Call me a slut and rip on my boyfriend?" I cut her off, getting angrier by the second.

"No! Of course not!"

"Whatever, I have a party to get ready for." I walk into the bathroom to do my make-up, being sure to slam the door extra loud.

* * *

3rd Person (No one's POV)

"Well this is boring." Patricia sighed, sitting on the couch next to Brody.

"Yep." Brody responded, pulling her into his lap.

The party was originally going to be at the school, but the teachers decided that it would be better if each house had their own smaller party.

"But you still look really hot." Brody smirks.

"Thanks." Patricia rolls her eyes, smirking slightly. However, she can't get what Joy told her earlier out of her mind. What if he didn't really like her and just thought she was really pretty?

"Can you get me something to drink?" She asked, wanting a minute to herself.

"Sure." Brody responded, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before getting off of the couch.

Once she was alone she let out a huge sigh. Things weren't complicated like this with Eddie.

"Hey Yacker." Speak of the devil.

"Slimeball." She returned.

"Where's your new boytoy." He asked.

"He's not my boytoy." She narrowed her eyes at him. "He's getting us drinks."

"Ah, well in the mean time, would you like to dance?" Eddie smirked.

"Brody will be back any second." She said.

"So?" He raised an eyebrow, not liking these new boundaries.

"So, I doubt he'll really like me dancing with you. Especially after that scene you made earlier about sharing a room with him." Patricia pointed out. "What was that about anyway?" She added curiously.

"Why would I want to share a room with that thing?" He sighed heavily.

"Because you don't even know him." Patricia shot back angrily.

"I know that all he ever does is touch you and look at you like you're something to eat! Why are you even with this guy?" He pressed.

"He does not!" Patricia protested, ignoring his question. "He likes me for me, why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that I just-" He started to apologize before being cut off by Brody.

"Hey Hotstuff, I got you a coke." Brody says, handing Patricia a drink.

"Thanks." Patricia said, kissing Brody just to spite Eddie.

Eddie just shook his head angrily and walked off to find someone else to talk to.

"Wow." Brody chuckled, "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Nothing, I just felt like it." Patricia smiled slightly before taking a swig of her coke.

Maybe if Eddie hadn't gotten her so riled up, she might have detected the high levels of Vodka Brody had poured into her drink.

**I've been itching to write something like this, but it didn't come out as well as I'd hoped:/ Review and let me know what you think? Thanks for reading! Oh and, don't worry, this doesn't get very sexual or too inappropriate...I think that's it lol, bye!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person POV

It didn't take long for the Vodka in Patricia's drink to take its affect on her. Before she knew it, she was walking around the house, clumsily walking into everything.

"There you are Trix, I was beginning to think I had lost you." Brody says, as he holds her up right.

"Mhm, where's Eddie?" Patricia asked drowsily. Apparently she was the sleepy, innocent kind of drunk.

"Hey, don't worry about him. I'm here. I want to spend some time with you." Brody says softly as he leads her into her bedroom.

* * *

Eddie POV

"Joy? Hey! Joy!" I try to get the short brunette's attention.

It had been a while since I'd seen Patricia and I was starting to get worried.

"Huh?" She walks over to me, dragging Jerome with her.

"Have you guys seen Patricia?" I ask.

"Nope, she's mad at me because I told her what I thought about her boyfriend." Joy sighs, rolling her eyes slightly.

"What about Brody? Have you seen him?" I ask.

"Not since he was at the refrigerator, getting a coke. It was weird too, he poured something in it." Joy muses.

"What do you mean?" I ask, getting more and more worried by the second.

"I don't know, it was a funny looking bottle and he just dumped it into the cup." Joy says naively.

"Oh no, Joy I think he spiked Patricia's drink!" My eyes widen.

"Eddie, stop speaking American! What do you mean spiked?" Joy asks.

"I mean he put alcohol or something in it!" I say, searching frantically around the room for the missing redhead. "C'mon, we have to find her!"

"We'll look down here, you go upstairs." Jerome takes over.

I nod, running towards the stairs.

* * *

3rd Person

"Patricia, you're beautiful." Brody says, sucking on her neck.

"No, stop it. I don't want-" Patricia protests weakly.

He starts pushing Patricia onto her bed as he puts his hand up her shirt.

"Shh, you're so gorgeous. Eddie never appreciated you like I do." Brody says as he starts pulling off her leggings.

"No, get-stop." Patricia tries to push him off, but she was still too weak from her drink.

"Get off of her!" Someone screams from the doorway.

Brody jumps in shock, looking towards the doorway to see Eddie.

"Leave her alone!" Eddie growls, red from anger.

"Eddie, what a shame you had to interrupt us. We were just-" Brody starts to say as he gets off the bed.

"Eddie, I need-you." Patricia says slowly, attempting to get off of the bed before falling back down.

"Get out. Now." Eddie demands, glaring dangerously at Brody.

"You see, I would but-" Brody starts walking closer to Eddie, but is interrupted once again, but this time it's Eddie's fist colliding with his jaw that stops him from speaking.

"I won't ask again." Eddie says, pushing him out the door, slamming it behind him.

Eddie POV

That vile little bastard. He is never going to touch Patricia ever again, not if I have anything to do about it.

"Are you okay?" I ask Patricia carefully.

She nods weakly before lifting up her arms, "C'mere." She mumbles.

I crack a small smile and crawl into her bed, fixing her shirt and leggings before putting a blanket over her and wrapping my arms around her.

"You're safe now." I whisper into her ear before taking off her hat and kissing her head lovingly.

She curls into a ball and buries her head into my chest before falling asleep.

* * *

I'm woken up by a loud groan next to me.

"What the-Eddie?" I hear Patricia's shocked voice. "What are you doing here?"

I open my eyes and look down into her blue eyes. "Do you remember what happened last night?" I ask carefully.

"Kinda, I remember everything Brody did." She mumbles, slightly embarrassed. "But I also remember you stopping him. Thanks for that, by the way."

"No problem." I respond immediately.

We sit in silence for a moment before she begins to crack. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." She says, her eyes filling with tears.

"Alright." I accept, standing up with her.

"What are you doing?" She asks confused, rubbing her eyes to stop the tears from falling.

"I want a hug first." I say.

"What? Can't that wait until after?" She asks.

"Nope, I want a hug right now." I say, holding my arms out.

She rolls her eyes a little, but nevertheless, she walks into my arms. I immediately wrap my arms tightly around her as I feel her bury her head into my neck. I start rubbing circles on her back as I hear the first sob.

"I feel like such an idiot." She cries.

"You're not. He was a jerk. Shh, I got you now. I'm here." I sooth.

"Everyone warned me, even Piper and you! Heck, _Fabian_ even saw it coming! But I was too stupid to listen to you guys. I'm so sorry." She says softly.

"Stop it. Stop blaming yourself! This wasn't your fault. You shouldn't have had to have seen it coming. You should have been able to trust that this guy would be good to you, you had no reason to think he was going to do this." I say, hugging her tighter.

"I miss you." She says softly. "That's why I even went out with him. I wanted to get over you so I decided that the only way to do that was to find a new boyfriend, but it's not that simple. No one could ever replace you, I was stupid to think that someone could." She pulls away from the hug.

I grab onto her hands instead, "Yacker, I love you."

"I love you too Weasel Face." She says as I lean in to kiss her.

I pull away first, leaning my forehead against her's.

"Patricia?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the best."

"I know, I guess your not so bad yourself."

I grin. "I know." I say before kissing her again.

**I'm really sorry you had to wait so long for that! I'm also sorry for the super sucky ending! Review anyway? Byeeeee!**


End file.
